


Första mötet med G.E.D.

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [9]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”TÄNT VAR DET HÄR!”<br/>Jag var inte beredd på skriket, eller smällen som följde på det, och det var inte Ash heller. Han stegrade sig och slog över.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Första mötet med G.E.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Redan på dag 1 i Jorvik händer det grejer och då Esme och Justin bekantar sig kommer Tan i full fart och berättar att Loretta från Bobcatklubben är plötsligt försvunnen...

”Vad menar du med försvunnit?”

”Hon stack ju upp till Höglandet, men det var tre timmar sedan och hon svarar inte på telefonen! Och nu är det något stenras vid vägen…”

”Stenras vid Höglandet? Igen?”

Jag förstod inte riktigt vad de pratade om. Var det något som hänt i bergen?

”Ja, en av Kembells snubbar står vid vägen och vägrar släppa förbi folk…” Tan skakade på huvudet. ”Jag är orolig, och det går inte att komma fram till Höglandet alls just nu för en grävmaskin står upp vid byggarbetsplatsen och tar upp hela vägen, så det går inte ens att komma in till byn.”

”Kan vi inte se om mr Kembell har en bulldozer?” frågade Justin. ”Han är ju inte alltid särskilt trevlig, men han vill också kunna använda vägen förbi Höglandet.”

”Jag kan rida och fråga”, sade jag försynt, ”bara ni berättar vart jag ska.”

Tre minuter senare var Ash tränsad igen och Justin pekade upp mot en stor skylt norr om oss som skymde eftermiddagssolen så att hela dalen låg i skugga. Vad som stod på skylten kunde jag inte se, då den helt låg i mörker.

”Under den skylten finns en byggarbetsplats. Mr Kembell brukar hålla till där. Haka inte upp dig för mycket på vad han säger, han är hal som en orm.”

”Okej, jag skyndar dit då”, sade jag och Ash, som om han hört mig, satte genast av i en stressig skritt.

Redan då kunde jag känna vilken otrolig träningsverk jag skulle ha nästa morgon – så mycket säte det krävdes för att hålla ihop den hästen! Det tog en liten stund innan han skrittade utan att stressa, och då sänkte han sig istället, trött som han var, och höll huvudet bara någon decimeter från marken medan han långsamt klättrade uppför den mjukt sluttande backen. Jag släppte på tyglarna, höll i manen och försökte skjuta mig upp från hans rygg för att inte belasta den mer än nödvändigt.

”TÄNT VAR DET HÄR!”

Jag var inte beredd på skriket, eller smällen som följde på det, och det var inte Ash heller. Han stegrade sig och slog över.

Eftersom jag redan lättat från hans rygg och släppte manen i chocken gled jag av bakåt och rullade ett par meter nerför backen. Så fort jag återfått fästet kastade jag mig upp på fötter och stapplade framåt. Ash hade gjort en kullerbytta, och reste sig igen med en uppsyn som om han bara rullat sig. Han lät sig snällt bli infångad, men fnös då jag tog lite i tygeln för att leda honom framåt. Dit ville han inte.

”Kom igen Ash”, mumlade jag och kände nervöst på hans senor bara för att kunna utesluta senskador, något jag alltid fruktade för ute i terrängen. De kändes dock precis som de skulle och då jag lirkade lite till valde Ash att skeptiskt följa med mig.

Smällen hade kommit från byggarbetsplatsen. En man i crèmefärgad kostym stod vänd bort från mig och betraktade en del av berget, som fortfarande hade rök stigandes från sig efter explosionen. Några män i gul-gröna arbetskläder sprang runt och säkrade berget med ett stålnät för att förhindra oönskade stenras, men ingen brydde sig om mig eller min häst.

”Ursäkta, jag letar efter mr Kembell?”

Mannen i kostym vände sig mot mig. Han var lite längre än mig, och hade ett tandkrämsleende som antagligen skulle passa perfekt för marknadsföring och reklam. Men hans välfriserade hår, alltför perfekt pressade kostym och vita tänder kunde inte väga upp de iskalla, övervägande svarta ögonen som faktiskt var ganska skrämmande.

”Det är jag”, sade han med en röst högtidlig nog för endast honom och sträckte ut högra handen. Han verkade lite olustig över att behöva ta min smutsiga hand, vilket gjorde mig lite nöjd. ”Och du är…?”

”Jag heter Esmeralda. Jag hörde att det skett ett stenras i Höglandet…”

”Esmeralda? Som i Esmeralda-”

”Ja, Esmeralda som i Ely Silverforces kusin, den som alla redan verkar ha hört allt om”, sade jag trött.

”Jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle vara lite… renare.”

Först då han sade det insåg jag att jag nyss tumlat nedför en backe och antagligen såg ännu värre ut än jag gjort tidigare under dagen med mina lånade kläder i fel storlek. Ash såg inte så mycket bättre ut han – den grå hårremmen var dammig och där lite man vid manken hade skrubbats av vid fallet hade han några blodiga skrapsår.

”Vi råkade ut för en liten olycka på vägen”, sade jag, rätt missnöjd. ”Jag trodde att man behövde varna allmänheten för sprängningar?”

Kembell såg nu lite lätt obekväm ut, men minne suddades ut av ett nytt, brett leende.

”Flicka lilla, inte behöver du oroa dig över lagar och tillstånd, det är inget du behöver bekymra ditt lilla söta huvud med.” Trodde han att jag var fem? ”Det här är en arbetsplats, så var snäll och…”

”Mr Kembell, det har skett ett stenras vid Höglandet och jag tror att det är lättast för alla om du kunde skicka dit din bulldozer för att hjälpa till att röja vägen”, avbröt jag, nu riktigt irriterad.

Det var ganska uppenbart att Kembell ogillade mig minst lika mycket som jag ogillade honom.

”En deal”, sade han kort, ”om du märker ut några träd åt mig skickar jag iväg bulldozern.”

”Så jag ska märka träd så att du kan riva ner dem?”

”Annars skickar jag inte maskinen.”

”Annars tänker jag stanna här och vara till besvär så mycket jag bara kan.”

Han såg nu riktigt arg ut, men han vände sig om och vinkade till en man som satt och halvsov uppe i den parkerade bulldozern. Mannen reagerade inte, och Kembell började nästan hoppa på stället av irritation då han försökte få hans uppmärksamhet. Jag bet ihop och försökte att inte skratta.

”Jag fixar det”, fräste Kembell, nu åter vänd mot mig. ”Stick iväg bara, jag vill inte ha småflickor här uppe! Stick! BILLY!” Först nu vaknade mannen i bulldozern till liv.

Jag grabbade tag i Ashs man med vänsterhanden, tog sats och hoppade upp så jag låg på mage över hans rygg. Jag kravlade mig upp i sittande ställning och drev försiktigt på, och snart skrittade vi i rasande takt ner mot stallet igen. Ash var lite skärrad, vilket inte var konstigt då de åter smällt av en sprängladdning, och vi var båda smutsiga och uppskrapade. Nu då jag inte hade annat att tänka på insåg jag att mina armbågar blödde och det hade gått hål i mina byxor. Ash hade dessutom ett fult skrapsår på bakdelen. Jag hade precis ridit igenom stallets grindar då jag hörde hur bulldozern började röra sig västerut.

”Vad i hela friden har hänt?” May mötte oss vid stallet.

”En sprängladdning gick av då vi red dit så vi slog över.” Jag gled ner från Ashs rygg igen. ”De varnade inte ens, helt galet. Kan jag spola av honom någonstans?”


End file.
